Seducing Starbuck
by Rogue Star Writer
Summary: Explores what exactly happened between Baltar and Starbuck on Colonial Day. Very rough first and last draft.


_Rating: NC-17_

_Pairing: Baltar and Starbuck_

_Feedback: yes please! _

_Archiving: with permission _

_Summary: Explores what exactly happened between Baltar and Starbuckon Colonial Day. Very rough first and last draft._

_Disclaimer: Characters are borrowed and unfortunately aren't mine!_

**Seducing Starbuck**

**By Rogue Star Writer**

Her skin is soft and warm as the tips of his fingers glide down Starbuck's back. Lingering like a cold fog his hands caress the curve of her spine and dancing above her green dress. She smiles and he, intoxicated from the high of victory, makes charming conversation. He can feel her against his chest, her cheek against his neck and she's still smiling. Only her smile and her eyes aren't for him but for the friend across the room who let Baltar be his substitute.

Slowly Lee disappears in the mess of celebration and alcohol. But she still looks for him with her chin atop Baltar's shoulder, her breast against Baltar's body, and Baltar's hands on her skin. She's hoping that Lee will return and so she waits song after song with his substitute until the dance floor is almost empty. Lee has left her. A dull pain aches from her knee, it buckles, she missteps and grasps the Vice President like a crutch.

"You alright Lt. Thrace?"

"Fine. I'm fine. Just the knee." She says with assurance and flashes a smile. "Could use a drink."

The glass sits loosely in Starbuck's hand as the green liquid sloshes about. Pressing the rim to her lips unsteadily she takes the cold cup and lets it drip its liquid into her mouth. Baltar watches in silence sitting across from her as her peers cheer her on. She takes another shot but the liquid slips from her mouth and wets her lips. Her finger pushes the tear of alcohol back to the red flesh where her tongue licks the excess.

His eyes bathe in the sight of her wet lips. He sees only her and for a brief moment forgets everyone is watching. A familiar hand rests upon his back and Six whispers stoically into his ear, "You're starring Gaius." Blinking out of his trance he opens his mouth to speak but in a rare instance is without words or even the breath to speak them.

"Alright boys, I'm out of here." Starbuck says sliding off the bar stool to a chorus of disappointment. Leaving the party she feels all too alone between the dense metal and dim light of the corridor. She's following the dank coldness leading her back to the single bunk in the officer's barracks to sleep. In the distance she can hear the light pace of footsteps and takes comfort in knowing she isn't alone in the humming machine of a battlestar.

"Lt. Thrace! I thought you might be wanting this." A mildly panting Dr. Baltar blurts while holding the delicate green clutch up to eye level with a slick grin. "Rather cold isn't it? Mind if the Vice President of the Colonies walks you back? Do you know how difficult you are to catch?" She looks at Baltar with a sly smile and takes his arm to steady herself. "You really should see this."

"What'd you have in mind?" She draws out with dopey eyes as if she doesn't know his intentions.

Six looms over the doctor's shoulder eyeing Starbuck like a specimen as her hand dips below Gaius' belt. "I know what you want to show her."

"The Vice Presidential suit--I want you to see. Quite amazing really."

"Mmm. I can't. I have long day."

Leaning against the door of his abode Baltar takes her hand gently into his and slowly circles her knuckle. "Lt. Thrace you break my heart." Gaius grasps his chest and pulls her closer with his best attempt at charm. "I promise its better than the officer's barracks." The door opens and the warm dark is tempting her. Baltar tugs again and steps backwards across the threshold. "At least have me as a drink--drink on me. A-free-drink."

"Very suave Gaius." Six snaps with controlled sarcasm as she walks past the pair.

The room is immaculately clean, almost sterile, and spacious unlike the crowded cubbies Starbuck's bed is bunked into. An orange light illuminates the room like a small dying sunset and gives everything a facade of warmth. Kara sits on the bed silently amazed at its softness and how it reminds her of home on Caprica. Six sits directly opposing her on the edge of the hard chair and watches as Kara closes her eyes and runs her hands over the covers.

"Your free drink Madame." Handing the glass to Kara the doctor places himself next to her and gazes intently as she drinks. Her mouth graces the edge and again the liquid wets her lips. She

closes her eyes, letting the alcohol swim carefree and licking the remnants away. Gaius moves closer enraptured by the sight as Six stares coldly at the pair.

"Don't love her, Gaius." Its not quite a plea and not quite a demand, it's laced with hurt, sprinkled with jealously, and Six can no longer watch.

"You're distracting me." Gaius whispers across Kara's lips as his eyes shoot briefly at the cylon on his chair. Slightly confused and slightly amused the pilot leans closer to the doctor until his

body heat can be felt. "May I?" He says with honey sweetness and looks into her eyes for approval. Taking her neck into his hands he lets his thumb glide over the wet plumpness of her lips.

"May I?" Kara whispers but inches from his lips. With his thumb resting upon the edge of her mouth she leans closer until there is only a thin air between them. She teases him, pulling closer and then away so that it is only their breath that kisses. Part of her is uncertain, does she make love to him? Does just take selfishly from him?

Gaius trips her thought and their tongues begin to softly massage each other as the kiss becomes deeper and harder. She pulls him closer, pushing his chest against hers and his hands respond. Tickling his fingers along her knee he begins a slow long stroke up her inner thigh. Her legs part and he begins to grope over her panties in sync with the tempo of their kiss. Laying back on the covers of his bed they break their kiss leaving Kara with a smile of accomplishment as she watches the breathless Gaius.

He slips his fingers under the hem of the soft cotton panty and gently finds her warmest spot. The first finger leisurely circles her wet opening, teasing her like she teased him, pushing in, pulling out, but never fully giving in. But, Gaius hasn't the strength to keep himself from her.

Watching her face he thrusts his fingers into her as he rubs his hard-on against her naked thigh. Taking her breast into his free hand he fixates on every small bounce they make. His mouth takes the hard nipple between his lips, sucking gently, and biting softly. "Gaius." She cries between gasps and close to orgasm. "Gaius." She's moaning and he's adoring the sound of his name. Pulling her self to his lips she kisses Gaius but this time she's left breathless.

Her legs wrap around him and rolls Gaius onto his back. Kara sits on top of him slowly rocking her hips against his hard member. His hands roam up her hard body pulling the dress over her stomach and trying desperately to rid her of all her clothing. Hastily he pulls the silk over her as a loud snap is heard. The dress rips from its seams, falls from her body, and lies in his hands like a dead animal. "I'm so sorry. I'll fix it. Uh, a new dress, a better dress."

"It's okay." She says barely audible and placing her hands between the buttons of his shirt. Grasping the material strongly she rips the delicate shirt apart sending buttons to rain on the floor. "Now we're even."

Sliding off his hips her mouth begins to descend upon his body. Kissing his ear, neck, and making her way down his chest she leaves a trail of playful bites and sucking. Her chin rests upon the buckle of hisbelt and her eyes stare right into his. She's waiting and her hands begin massaging his hardness. Taking the leather between her teeth she pulls at the strap and it unbuckles with ease. His pants slide off and she traces her fingers around his cock like a tease reminding him how hard it is to catch her.

"Kara." He pleads running his hand through her hair and desperate to feel himself inside her mouth. She looks at him, pausing from her work, and gives him a clever smile.

Licking the underside of his manhood her thumb follows and turns into a firmly stroking hand. Her tongue circles the base of his cock and pleasantly takes his ball into her mouth, sucking gently and rhythmically with each stroke of her hand. Kara pulls away and watches him writhe under her stokes and is satisfied enough to take him into her mouth.

Gaius thrusts in her hand as her hot breath encircles his tip. Her lips sweep above and slowly separate to take the upper most part of his cock into her mouth. The wet warm tongue slides down his shaft and upon every up stroke runs along the rim of his now throbbing member. Kara begins to take him deeper into her mouth and can feel him quiver inside her. He's becoming uncontrollable and closer to climax, she can feel it. "I want to make love to you." Gaius exclaims heavily out of breath and pushing her away.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?"

He chuckles at the notion. "No-No. Too good." Taking her hand he pulls her up so that she can sit on his lap with her legs around him. "I wouldn't have been able to make love to you if you hadn't stopped." Wrapping his arm around her he hugs her close and rests his ear on her chest. Inhaling deeply he can smell the sweetness and taste the saltiness of her sweat. She's beautiful and the sound of her heartbeat makes him want to stay in this moment forever.

Starbuck's hands lay loosely by her side as her body is captured in the brace of Gaius. Not knowing what to make of his sudden need to cuddle she awkwardly caresses his head and back while kissing him softly. She just wants a fuck for the night but almost out of politeness takes him slowly and tenderly into her. Rocking with him still embracing her body her mind begins to wander. How long has it been since she's made love? There's been the mindless fucks on Cloud Nine or fraternizing with the Marines but it was never love making. She thinks of Zak. How he held her like this and touched her like Baltar does, but Zak is gone. Turning her onto her back the doctor kisses her lovingly and slowly enters her again.

She closes her eyes feeling Baltar thrust into her and wonders if this is how Lee would touch her? Would he kiss her like Baltar does? She imagines it's his hand on her breast, his kiss on her mouth, and his body making love to her. She's uncontrollable and feels her self being brought to climax but Lee is still in her head. "Oh Lee," she exclaims, "Lee!" But above her eyes is the face of someone else and it's not Lee. Reality kicks her in the head and he rolls off her. She knows she's screwed up again and there's nothing she can say to fix it.

Gathering her clothes she quickly dresses as if it were an unplanned flight drill. Holding the dress to her breast and clutching her shoes Starbuck takes one last look at Baltar only to find him starring at the ceiling. The door opens, she's in the corridor again, cold, alone, and walking between the dense metal and dim light of the battlestar. Leaning against the freezing steel wall her head hangs low and sighs, "frak."


End file.
